


Five more minutes

by ladylana



Series: Smutty Criminals [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bottom Scott, Explicit Language, Feelings, Humor, I think you get the idea already, Lazy Morning, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Powerful Bottom, Scott is a sleepyhead, Sexual Humor, Smut, also a tease, change of POV, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylana/pseuds/ladylana
Summary: Both Scott and Reyes suffer from the lack of time and the increasing number of responsibilities they're both holding as the Pathfinder and the infamous King of Kadara. But then again, they are two individuals that actually can make their own rules, and make some time for them both.





	Five more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> It all started as a fluffy prompt. With a lot of troublesome feelings. About Reyes being crazy in love and getting lost in his own feelings. Then, this happened and I just... don't know when and why :D But powerful bottom Scott was too powerful not to post it or to rewrite it. I'm going to simply write another thing for Reyes' inner turmoil, just watch me do it ;p  
> I'm not the best smut writer and in my second language, but... enjoy? ;)

It’s always the same thing with Scott – one smile from him and Reyes just can’t pull away. One gaze and he’s gone. One kiss and he’s unable to withhold his urges and desires. One mail and he’s throwing away everything else. He’s actually _making time_ for Scott, even though he doesn’t have it for anyone else. Ruling Kadara is no easy task, so he’s often wasting his energy somewhere in the field, checking if everything is in order, and taking jobs from  time to time, just to preserve his image of a simple smuggler, but it all ceases to matter when Scott requests a meeting. And he does it in such a polite way that Reyes can always refuse, but he just doesn’t. His feet carry him to the port before he even notices it.

Sometimes, Scott waits for him outside the bar in the slums, looking so out of place it’s almost funny. He’s always doing something – speaking to someone, not really caring what kind of person that is, reading datapads or working on his omni-tool. Other times, he’s inside, gaining attention from the guests. They are wary of him, but because he’s always simply sipping something, looking uninterested, they are keeping their distance. After noticing that for the first time, Reyes made sure that every one of them received an appropriate message – to keep their hands and stupid ideas away from the Pathfinder. As long as Reyes was in charge, Scott was untouchable on Kadara.

The best times were when Scott was waiting in his room upstairs. Always without the armor, obligations or companions, relaxed and overall happy.

Reyes didn’t count how many times they were making out on that couch in his private room, but he actually started to treat it as his personal treasure. They didn’t always have sex there, even though Scott was surprisingly all right with that, but kissing, licking and rubbing each other was even better sometimes.

But that was when Scott just visited him between the missions. When he had more free time, a weekend or more, he stayed at Reyes’ brand new place in the upper port. Things started to change a little after Sloane’s death and the Collective’s lead, along with Scott’s suggestion about the well-being of the Outcasts, but it still had a way to go. Although even now, the sights that were stretching out from his window on one of the highest floors were worth dying for. And seeing Scott leaning on the windowframe first thing in the morning, admiring the view, really was a treat for Reyes. Other times, when Scott stayed in bed, sleeping, not really caring about his beeping alarm, in the most carefree way possible, Reyes couldn’t contain a smile.

“Wake up, sleepyhead.” Vidal extended his hand and started to muss Scott’s hair. “Duty calls.”

But Ryder only groaned, trying to brush the hand away.

“Five minutes. Only five more minutes” he mumbled, not even opening his eyes.

Reyes knew that Scott wasn’t going to wake up in five minutes. Not without any help. If he was that reluctant to move, it meant that he was too tired to do that. Because Scott was a dutiful man and whenever it was possible, he was doing everything in his power to answer any call and needs. And as much as Reyes wanted him to get some sleep, he knew very well the responsibilities of a leader.

He had to call for help.

“SAM, wake the Pathfinder up. Gently, if possible.”

SAM, the most advanced AI created by humankind, was part of Scott. Reyes learned to live with him and even to rely on him when necessary, especially if it involved Scott’s wellbeing. Ryder never treated it as a simple machine, and became really sensible about that part of him. It was all too easy to overuse that kind of a power, but Scott was… well, not interested in that. And it was another thing that Reyes simply adored about Scott. Because it wasn’t like he was oblivious to the capabilities of the power he held. More like he knew and made an effort to use it the best way possible.

It was adorable, honorable and all kinds of good. Reyes didn’t know just how he ended up in bed with someone like Scott, considering the line of work he himself was involved in. It was something more than a simple magnetism of the opposites. And even more than adornment or love. Because Scott said that he accepts Reyes and his secrecy. It was like he really understood.  And from that moment on, he really did.

After a moment, Scott opened his eyes and sighed.

“Another day of work just started, eh?” He commented, rubbing his face with a hand.  

Seeing him like that, Reyes actually started to regret that he woke him up. If only they could spend more time together, just like that, with just the two of them, making this a simple, lazy, unproductive morning. It would be great.

“You can stay if you want.”

Scott groaned, moving his body closer and resting his head on Reyes’ chest. He was snuggling cutely to him for a moment, trying to find the most comfortable position.

“I want you to stay too.”

Reyes was so very weak to that kind of requests, especially coming from Scott’s mouth, who was hugging him tightly.

“But there are important people waiting for you, Scott.”

Ryder was falling asleep again. His eyelids were closing, with his eyelashes almost touching his cheeks. His newly formed stubble prickled Reyes on the skin. All of those sensations were so familiar to him, he almost felt himself melting from the heat of it.

“My orders… I’m the Pathfinder, they have to… listen.”

Reyes smiled.

“What about me?”

Scott snuggled a little closer.

“I want you to stay five minutes longer. Pathfinder’s order.”

“If that’s the case, then I should comply. I’m but a simple smuggler.” Reyes answered with a smile, tracing Scott’s back with his hand, feeling as his lover’s skin was warm and smooth.

“M-hm. I love hearing that lie.”

“Not all of it is a lie.”

“I know. You’re just like that. Saying words that are just…  confusing. But I’ve figured you out already.”

“You did?” Reyes asked with a humorous tone, but he was actually really curious.

“Yeah. You lie all the time when it comes to your ego.”

Reyes chuckled.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s so hard for you to be sincere about yourself. I mean, you’re always boasting or joking, and then deflecting my every attempt to know you better.”

“Hm. Maybe there isn’t anything to know about. Not about my past anyway. The only thing that matters is who I am now.”

Scott hummed.

“I want to know, but… I want to respect your wish. I mean, maybe it isn’t important. We have a new life here, and you’re the king of Kadara. I’m the Pathfinder. That’s the reality. Maybe we don’t need anything else.”

His words moved something in Reyes. He knew already that Scott accepted him – _all_ of him, including the lies and secrets -  but his words and actions still made him shiver. Because he never expected that kind of trust from anyone, but here it was – coming from the Pathfinder himself, hero of the people, savior of the Initiative.

“Scott, I love you.” It just slipped from his mouth, when he wasn’t even thinking about it. But it was the truth. As simple as that.

Ryder opened his eyes, and then smiled - almost as bright as the sunshine.

“I believe that was the truth. And unexpected, judging from the look on your face.”

“How do I look?” Reyes tried to imagine how his face looked like, but failed.

“Well, you look like you don’t lie.”

“Hm. That must be a sight to behold.”

“Indeed it is.” Scott admitted, and then propped his body on an elbow. He was still smiling. “I want to engrave this sight into my memory for all eternity. Excuse me for looking that crassly at this rare phenomenon.”

“You little rascal.” Reyes smiled and pecked him on the nose with his fingers. “Be careful about those glances, Scott. I might get the wrong idea.”

“Wrong?” Scott smiled mischievously. “I think you might get the best idea possible.”

“I don’t think any of us have the time needed for my good ideas, not to mention the best ones.”

Scott snorted.

“Why? I’m the Pathfinder, I’m making the rules and the time. So… tell me about that plan of yours?”

Sometimes, Scott was just that bold. And Reyes couldn’t refuse if his lover was like that, because that was sexy as hell.

“I love how you look down on me like that, with those eyes of yours.”

“That sounds nice, go on.” Scott propped himself more comfortably at Reyes’ side.

“And when you’re bossy. It drives me crazy, seeing how that mouth, which can trash talk for hours, can suddenly turn into that professional mode.”

“Yes?” Scott’s voice was all smug and full of well contained desire. He learned that from Reyes, the master tease when it came to playful foreplay. “And what would you do with all that?”

“Let’s see… I would make you straddle me, bury myself deep within your soft walls and make you lose all your  bossy attitude, making you scream, sweat and shiver.”

Reyes closed his eyes, imagining it for a short while. It wasn’t that hard, considering how agreeable Scott was to having sex and trying new things. It was amazing having Scott under him, but he loved having Scott on top of him too, imposing the tempo as he wanted it.

“Do it.” Scott whispered close to his ear, brushing his skin and hair with his hot breath. “I want it.”

He was already climbing on him, throwing his leg over Reyes’ body. His erection brushed the skin on Vidal’s stomach.

“Scott…”

“Don’t mind it. Everyone else can wait. Your desires are important too. And while I’m here, I can take care of them.”

“I feel honored, Pathfinder.”

Scott traced Reyes’ lips with a finger, looking as he was considering something, and after a moment he kissed him. Their lips met, and their tongues entangled for a time, while they sucked and bit at each other. Reyes moved his hand down Scott’s back, while using the other to caress Scott’s hair and neck area. Ryder moaned and his hips buckled when Reyes found an entrance to his body. He moved his mouth away, trying to catch a breath.

“It’s already so soft and nice” Reyes noticed, while burying two of his fingers in. Scott’s back arched and he closed his eyes, while enduring the sensations. Reyes knew them all too well, because he was also a bottom sometimes. And because of that, he knew what to search for and how. “You’re going to enjoy it a lot more, cariño.”

Scott’s body started to be really aroused – really sensitive to the touch and impatient, rubbing both back and front, exposing itself to the pleasure, with his hips swaying and breath going out of control. He was cute. He was adorable. And sexy beyond anyone’s imagination. Reyes felt himself falling for him again, hard and hopeless.

Scott has boldly reached behind him, finding Reyes’ erection, that was touching his butt for some time. Using his fingers, he smeared wet and sticky precum all the way down from the tip. His lust-filled eyes were so intense that Reyes was unable to turn away anymore, feeling the strength of the desire binding them both.  Slowly, Scott put his weight down, taking Reyes inside of him and gripping him tightly within the raw walls.

Scott’s mouth wandered for a time around his lover’s neck, nabbing the skin with his teeth and then licking all those places. His kiss felt soft, but also very intense. Other than that, he wasn’t moving for a while, and Reyes could only trace his body adoringly, feeling hard muscles of his legs and arms, and a sensitive chest, abdomen and then already dripping tip, which was clearly getting impatient.

Reyes was getting impatient too.

“Scott, are you… all right?”

Ryder snorted with a wicked smile on his face, and lifted his body up, straightening himself.

“Don’t be so impatient, baby. I’m more than all right. Just planning some things.”

Reyes purred with satisfaction.

“And I thought you didn’t have the time?”

“I’m _making_ it right now. Because my rest time is important. Everything depends on my stress level and I’m working on lowering it right now. It’s for _work_.”

“I’m sure they’ll forgive you after hearing that.”

“Ha, but that’s after I work out all the stress. See me try.”

“Gladly.”

Their voices already became strained with desire, so it became harder to chit-chat playfully. Even Scott, who could do it almost all the time, was reaching his limits. He started to move, rock his body gently, while moving up and down a little, heightening all the sensations for them both. He slapped Reyes’ hands away, when he tried to caress his cock, and bended back, leaning more on his lover’s lower body.

“Scott…” Okay, Reyes loved the sight and all of the activity involved, but he didn’t want to be the one who felt that good. If Scott had a plan to make him come alone, he was getting through smoothly with it, but it wouldn’t be that fun if he was the only one. So he tried again, only to be shooed away the same way as before.

“Leave. It.” Two very forced words came out from Scott’s mouth, along with some moans and hard breaths. His body started to harden and sweat. In response, Reyes felt himself swell and pushing  back inside became harder. Scott’s body shuddered, as his front became more wet.

“Ah, so that’s your spot.” Reyes understood what Scott was aiming for all this time. “You want to come from it?”

Scott didn’t have the strength to reply, as he was focusing on pleasing himself. His body moved vigorously, without any steady rhythm anymore. He was stretching and bending, and with every successful attempt at touching his prostate, he couldn’t help but moan almost painfully.

“You’re so sexy, Scott.” Reyes traced his lover’s body adoringly with his hands, but he respected Scott’s previous wish and didn’t touch his intimate parts. “I want to see you come like that. Just from my cock.”

“Ah—Don’t think it’s  because of your—thing—there.”

“No?”

“I’m just—that amazing.”

“Your ass is, you mean?”

“Ye—ah, that’s—right.”

“I think I should take credit for that.” Reyes was no longer able to contain himself, and his hips violently moved up, guided by Scott’s rapid movement.

“No, don’t—move like that.” Scott pleaded, frowning his brows. “Let me do it.”

Reyes really wanted him to do it as he wanted, but his desires and urges were getting out of control. But only once… he would allow it.

“I love you, Scott. I really do.”

Scott opened his eyes, and then shifted his body weight forward. His hands landed on Reyes’ chest. And the moment he felt his cock brushing against his lover’s stomach, an overwhelming wave of pleasure took his body in possession, almost taking it apart. The world flickered before his eyes, as he came hard, dirtying Reyes’ dark skin. The sight itself made him shiver and go through a smaller orgasm, making him spill the last drop. Probably last, because Scott couldn’t be sure, as it involved Reyes still being deep inside his body. Although, judging from the wetness, they both just came and didn’t have strength for another round.

At least, it was impossible for him to go again. Maybe.

“You’re a sly man, Reyes.” He spoke, noticing how dry and hoarse his throat was.

“Hm?” Reyes was caressing his body with his eyes closed, probably still entranced by intense emotions.  Scott smiled mischievously and kissed him.

“Saying all those love words. I hacked you good, didn’t I?”

“I consider myself a better man now, so it was all good.”

“I guess. But I was really mad at you then, you know?”

“I would be too, probably.”

“But… I love that about you too. Everything about you is dear to me. You are… everything to me.”

Reyes has finally opened his eyes and looked carefully at Scott.

“Cariño, is that a proposal?”

Scott would blush, if he wasn’t already blushing, sweating and panting. Maybe it was a good thing.

“I didn’t think about it, but… let me consider it.”

Reyes chuckled.

“Don’t worry, Scott. Let us play a little, and when the situation calms down, and when people won’t need you as much anymore, we will get to it. Us. Because I’m not planning to let you go.”

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a gentle voice of a machine. SAM was probably waiting for the right moment. He was surprisingly considerate.

“ _Scott, Mr. Vidal. You have important messages coming through._ ”

Reyes sighed.

“See? Duties call.”

“I can’t put into words how much I hate my responsibilities today.” Scott grimaced. “But those days happen too.”

“Don’t worry, Scott, you’re always welcome to stay five minutes longer when we meet again.”

“Only five?”

“Depends how nice we’ll be playing.”

Scott laughed.

“Did we ever?”

“We can always try.”

Scott kissed him.

“Well, it sounds like fun. Can’t wait for our next time, Reyes. And our next stolen five minutes.”


End file.
